Discovering Answers
by Kalia
Summary: Warning Slash: That means male/male relationships. Five years ago Clark Kent disappeared with no word. Now Lex Luthor has finally tracked him down.


Discovering Answers  
  
By Kalia  
  
Rating: R, only because its slash otherwise it would be PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to DC and the WB. I'm only taking them out to play and putting them back much happier then you last left them. I have no money and unless you want pay off my college debt don't bother suing.  
  
Notes: Many thanks to Indy for betaing this fict. (You should also thank her that you got it so quickly, she's been demanding I finish it ever since she first heard the premise. This is the first time I ever wrote a piece this size in four days.) As well as Amireal and Cynthia for helping me smooth over some of the plot details and encouraging me to continue. Any mistakes still present in this fiction are the fault of Bill Gates and gremlins on the Internet.  
  
Archive: Permissions giving by request.  
  
Spoilers: Not many but lets say all episodes to date to be safe.  
  
Warnings: This is a slash story. That means there is a male/male relationship in here. If you don't like to read that kind of fiction then don't bother, but don't flame me for it if you do read.  
  
Summary: Five years ago Clark Kent disappeared with no word. Now Lex Luthor has finally tracked him down.  
  
  
  
The phone call he had been waiting for, for over five years finally came. He was in his private plane on the tail end of a flight from a business trip in England. "Mr. Luthor, I've found him," said the private detective he had recently hired to replace the last one. He was Lex Luthor and he demanded results, if someone couldn't provide them, you were replaced by somebody who would.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In Metropolis. He's working as a journalist for the Daily planet, partner with another reporter."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure it's him?" he asked. A small smile appeared on his face, one that made both his employees and his enemies cautious.  
  
"Yes, he's using the same social security number and he looks like the picture I've been given, just older."  
  
His heart started beating faster with excitement. "Any relationships?"  
  
"Some friends, no romantic entanglements as far as I can tell. I'm preparing a preliminary report for you now. I'll fax it over within two hours."  
  
"Keep your people on the job until further notice. I don't want him disappearing again."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Lex hung up the phone. Since he was alone in the main cabin of the plane he gave into his urge and pulled out a photo from his breast pocket. Then he pressed the speed-dial for his personal assistant as he gazed at the photo. "Mrs. Anderson, I have some additional assignments for you. Set up an interview for me tomorrow with Clark Kent, a reporter for the Daily Planet, but don't use my name."  
  
"Sir, your schedule is full tomorrow. You have the appointment with the mayor in the morning. Your entire afternoon is taken up by the board meeting."  
  
"Reschedule the board meeting. I also want a press packet made up on Project. O.S.E.P. The last thing is a fax should be arriving from Mr. Montgomery, I want it in my limousine when I arrive."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Luthor."  
  
Running his finger along the face's outline he asked the man in the picture questions similar to those he's asked over a thousand times before; Why did you run away? Where have you been? Placing his finger gently over Clark's lips for a moment, he whispered "Soon," before putting the picture away.  
  
***  
  
Clark sat at his desk staring blankly in front of him as he listened to his partner moved about with a frantic excitement. They had just been informed of their latest assignment, interviewing a Luthor Corp. executive this afternoon. Lois was convinced that this was the big break for her... their careers. Luthor Corp. had requested the team of Lane and Kent and Luthor Corp. didn't give interviews, they held press conferences.  
  
He had tried getting out of the assignment. When Lois found out she had asked if he was crazy. So he continued the conversation with Perry White, the editor-in-chief of the paper in private. All that got him was an ultimatum, he could do the interview or he could look for a new job.  
  
It wouldn't be that bad. They would go in, do the interview and leave as quickly as possible. It wasn't as if they were interviewing the president of Luthor Corp., Lex Luthor. Perry wouldn't send a rookie reporting team in for an interview that big. There was no reason to panic no reason at all.  
  
He thought about Lex every day, even thought he tried not to. Wondered what the man thought of him now. If Lex had found somebody to love him, if he had forgiven Clark for leaving without a word.  
  
"Kent, hey Clark," said Lois looking at him curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look like you've been a million miles away. Let's take an early lunch and work on some general questions to begin the interview."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," he said unenthusiastically. As he got up and put on his jacket he finally figured out who Lois reminded him of, Chloe. He wondered what she was doing now, as well as Pete and everyone else he knew in Smallville. Taking a deep breath, Clark gathered his courage. He could do this.  
  
***  
  
Only his father's teaching kept Lex from pacing around the conference room as he waited for Clark's arrival. He'd arranged for Dr. Grossman to be available to distract Lois Lane while he and Clark adjourned to his office for a more personal discussion. For now, he stood by the window and ran his hand over his smooth head then fidgeted with his tie. He was dressed to impress, specifically to impress Clark, in the most flattering attire he could wear to the office.  
  
The door finally opened behind him and he turned to watch the trio enter. After smoothing his tie back into place he positioning himself into a more relaxed posture to hide his own nervousness. The first person to enter was a woman he didn't recognize so she must be Lois Lane. She followed by Clark, his Clark, wearing glasses and an off the rack suit. It didn't look particularly bad on him it just wasn't cut in a way Lex believed flattered him enough.  
  
Lastly entered his personal assistant." Dr. Grossman will be with you shortly," she said. "Do you two need anything?"  
  
"No, we're fine," replied Lois.  
  
"Ms. Anderson left the room. Lex watched Clark study the large conference room, finally noticing his presence. His face fell into an expression that would only be described as a deer caught in headlights as he whispered, "Lex." He'd only seen that look on Clark's face once before, when he confronted him about the Porsche and tried pressing him for answers, answers he still didn't have.  
  
Clark's partner finally noticed him as well, but she hid her astonishment better saying, "Mr. Luthor, it's wonderful to meet you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ms. Lane. Please call me Lex. I've read some of your work, it's quite thought provoking."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Clark took a tentative step backwards trying for a discrete exit. "Clark, it's so nice seeing you again. Five years is quite a bit of time."  
  
"You know Lex Luthor?" she asked Clark with surprise.  
  
"It was long ago. I didn't think you'd care much," replied Clark.  
  
"I remember our friendship quite vividly," he said gazing into Clark's eyes before turning to Lois. "I hope you won't mind interviewing Dr. Grossman alone right now Ms. Lane. Clark and I have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"I should do the interview with Lois. It's my job."  
  
"There are some things we need to discuss." He gave Clark a glaring look, one that warned about the consequences of refusal. "Are you sure you want Ms. Lane present?"  
  
Clark clenched his fists together and bowed his head slightly in defeat. "All right Lex."  
  
He walked over to the doorway and turned towards Lois before stepping outside. "Don't bother waiting for him, we'll probably be catching up until late this evening." Lex gave Dr. Grossman a nod hello and led Clark down the hall and into his office. The room was designed and decorated to intimidate visitors by flaunting wealth, another tactic he had learned form (from) his father. A tactic that had no apparent effect on Clark.  
  
"I'd offer you a drink of this but you still have a little over a month until your twenty-first birthday," said Lex , pouring himself a glass of brandy. Taking an unlabeled jar from the concealed refrigerator he poured Clark a glass of apple cider. His fingers brushed against Clark's as the younger man reached for the offered glass. Clark jerked back slightly then took the glass and sipped at the drink.  
  
"Mmm, it tastes like my mother's apple cider," he said.  
  
"It should, since she made it," he replied watching Clark flinch. "I know more about your family then you do lately." Clark shrugged looking away from Lex uncomfortably and silence filled the room. "You're not going to make this easy are you?"  
  
"You set this up Lex. You should lead."  
  
"I had to set this up. You disappeared suddenly, not even leaving a note! The only reason we knew you were still alive is the money you sent home with your short note saying you were O.K." His voice had risen as he spoke and Lex was very glad the walls had been soundproofed and there were thick oak doors in the room.  
  
"We?"  
  
"You're parents and I. Your friends check in with me for news every couple of months because talking about it upsets your parents too much."  
  
"So, you and my father are friends now?"  
  
"More like allies with a common goal as well as business partners. He took me up on his offer about a year ago, after his heart attack."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Clark, dropping the glass on the floor where it shattered into small pieces. "Is he all right?"  
  
"He's fine. It was a minor heart attack with no side effects. He's made some changes in his diet to drop his cholesterol levels and has keep in contact with his doctor on a frequent basis."  
  
"I have to go home. I have to see him." Clark backed away and turned towards the door.  
  
No, thought Lex. I can't let him disappear again. He strode over in front of Clark quickly and grabbed him firmly by both shoulders. "Clark, he's fine right now. Take some deep breaths. I didn't mean to tell you like that. I'm sorry. I've just been so angry with you."  
  
"He's O.K. He's really O.K.?" asking Clark, seeming to need some reassurance.  
  
"Yes, he's fine. Look, tomorrow's Friday. We'll leave after your day is done and take my helicopter to Smallville, so you can see his fine for yourself. We can come back Sunday night or can even spend the week if you'd like."  
  
"I don't think I can take all of next week off."  
  
"We'll tell your editor you're getting a first hand tour of Project O.S.E.P. It's what Ms. Lane and Dr. Grossman are discussing right now. We'll take a little time to do so while we're there." He chuckled to himself, touring the project wouldn't be so hard seeing how one of the testing areas was the Kent Farm.  
  
"Thanks Lex," he said, shoulders sagging with relief.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me why you left?"  
  
Clark looked away guiltily. Neither man had moved from the contact Lex had initiated. "I only want to do that once. Can it wait till I'm home?"  
  
"Only if you promise your not going to run away again."  
  
"I promise I won't disappear without saying goodbye first to everyone in person."  
  
"I would have preferred an ever but I guess that will have to do for now. Why don't we go to my apartment and talk about what you been doing recently and what I've been doing recently. We can go to that restaurant you really liked, Friannella's."  
  
"Where we went on our first date," murmured Clark. "You remembered."  
  
"Yes." How could you think I'd ever forget, Lex wanted to ask, but didn't. "So how about it?"  
  
"All right, but you can't press me for answers."  
  
"I won't do that tonight," To himself Lex thought; I will get them though, one way or another. Until Clark was back in his sight again he was keeping the detective agency on the job.  
  
***  
  
Clark sat in the offices of the Daily Planet nervously. He was going home tonight after five years. Would his parents understand? How was he going to be able to explain things to them? How was he going to explain things to Lex? His life was a complete and utter mess. He couldn't even be honest with his so-called friends like Lois and Jimmy and Lois had been giving him questioning looks all day but had been more concerned with finishing her article. Holding his head in his hands he groaned lowly.  
  
"Hey Clark, are you all right?" she asked taking a break from her constant typing.  
  
"Yes," he said, sounding unconvincing even to himself.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell anyone you know Lex Luthor? You're working for a newspaper. Connections like him are supposed to work for you."  
  
He noticed some of the other reporters looking at them curiously and whispered his reply. "I don't want to talk about this here Lois."  
  
"You're going to have to tell me sometime Clark," she replied. Leaning across her desk to talk to him.  
  
"Because it's part of my past. A past I had to leave behind. I don't want to talk about this here or right now."  
  
"Come on," she said grabbing his arm. "Let's go take a walk. We'll grab a cup of coffee."  
  
They walked out of the building together. If he had wanted to, he could have run or flew back home last night and been there faster then any helicopter or plane could have carried him. But he hadn't, he didn't want to face his parents alone. Every day since he left made it harder to return and now that he was going to, he wanted support.  
  
Once Clark had paid for two cups of coffee at the street vendor's cart Lois started up once again. "You've never talked about your family. Jimmy and I understand that. We don't like talking about our families."  
  
Jimmy was a high school senior who worked for the Daily Planet part time developing photographs. Since Clark and Lois were only a couple of years older then he was, compared to most of the other staff, the trio became quick friends. From the little he knew, neither Jimmy nor Lois had the happiest of childhood's.  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you never talked about knowing Lex Luthor. He's one of the richest men in the world. What did you guys talk about last night anyway? What was with him telling me not to wait for you?"  
  
"It's personal Lois," he said turning away so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"So, I'm your friend you can tell me," she said placing her hand on his arm.  
  
"Then as a friend please, just drop this."  
  
"Clark if you don't tell me what went on I'm going to tell Perry that you weren't with me for the interview."  
  
"He told me my father had a heart attack Lois. Are you happy now, you know." Clark collapsed into a bench outside the building. "I'm finally going home. I haven't been there in so long. How am I going to explain?"  
  
"Tell them the truth. They may get mad but parents like the truth a lot better then being lied to."  
  
"Sometimes the truth hurts." Do I even know what the truth is anymore? I've been keeping secrets and telling half lies to everyone.  
  
"I'd say something about how you shouldn't drink coffee because it could stunt your growth, but you're tall enough," joked a warm baritone voice that Clark recognized immediately as belonging to Lex.  
  
"Considering I've been towering over people since I was 13 maybe my mother should have given me some coffee." Clark shared a long look with Lex, and when he finally turned away he found Lois had an uncomfortable look upon her face.  
  
"I should get back to work," she said.  
  
"So should I," said Clark looking at Lex nervously.  
  
"I'll go up with you, but first your keys," said Lex.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Keys to your apartment, so that my driver here can pick up your luggage."  
  
"Ohh right," said Clark fishing the keys out of his pocket and handing them over to the uniformed chauffeur driver who had appeared by Lex's side. The driver took the keys and drove off.  
  
"You get off work in an hour?" asked Lex.  
  
"Give or take usually. I already told our editor that I'm going to be touring the project in Smallville. He's agreed to let me stay out there till the end of next week."  
  
The next hour passed in a blur. As always when he was around Lex, there was seemed to be an electric energy in the air. When they walked into the newsroom, reporters swarmed around Lex and Clark faded into the background burying himself in work that needed to be done. There were pleas for interviews and sly attempts quotable comments, but Lex handled them with a suave expertise. Even Perry came out of his office and attempted tried cajoling Lex to no avail. But it passed with little reponse (response) from Clark, he was too busy feeling guilty.  
  
When the day was over Clark said goodbye to his coworkers, told Lois and Jimmy he'd keep in touch by e-mail and phone then left with Lex. The limousine ride was passed in a strained silence and so was most of the helicopter flight. Clark had changed from his suit into a pair of slack and a red turtleneck before they left the heliport. During the flight, he started shaking and couldn't stop. Eventually he leaned on Lex's shoulder. Moments later Lex's moved his arm letting him rest against his chest and wrapped his arm firmly around Clark shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Lex wished he had arranged for a driver to pick them up at the helipad just so he could have continued holding Clark as they traveled to the Kent's Farm. Instead he needed both hands free to handle the sports car he had his staff leave waiting for them. He had driven only five miles over the speed limit, much slower then the speed he drove at when he was alone. Earlier in the day he called and told the Kents he was bringing a guest tonight, he hoped they liked his surprise. Shutting off the car after pulling into the driveway, Lex gave Clark's hand a small squeeze before climbing out.  
  
"Jonathan, Martha," he said entering the house by the kitchen entrance. "I have someone here I think you'd like to meet." He stepped aside giving the Kents and Clark a view of each other.  
  
"Oh, my God!" said Martha.  
  
"Son?" said Jonathan.  
  
"Mom. Dad," said Clark tentatively. "I'm home."  
  
Clark was quickly enveloped in a tight hug by his parents as Lex watched a bit enviously at the family closeness. The hugging continued for minutes. They seemed to be trying to make up in one moment all the missed hugs from the past five years. Finally the group broke apart and they all settled into the living room.  
  
"So many questions and I don't know where to begin," said Martha. "Where were you? What have you been doing? Why did you leave?"  
  
"Most recently, Metropolis. I got a job as a reporter for the Daily Planet. Lex arranged to run into me during the course of my work." Looking at his father with his head slightly bowed Clark continued, "He told me about your heart attack, Dad. I'm sorry, I should have been here. It's my fault for not being here."  
  
"Clark," replied Jonathan solemnly. "My heart attack wasn't your fault. I had a high cholesterol level. There was stress some from you running away, true. But it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I get that here," said Clark pointing to his head, then moving the shaking finger to his chest, "but not here."  
  
"What else?" asked Martha.  
  
"I got my GED after I left. I figured you two would want me to graduate, and I got some jobs working in some small town newspapers. I didn't have a lot of trouble getting hired, since I looked older then I was. I just traveled from place to place, seeing the country. I figured by now everyone would have given up looking for me so I took a job I had been offered with the Daily Planet."  
  
"Clark, why did you run away in the first place?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"I didn't mean to. At first I was just running to get some distance," said Clark nervously. "There was this reporter from The Metropolis Inquisitor, a Mr. Nixon, going around asking questions about me in town, about my adoption and everything. I just got really scared, so I took off running. When I stopped, I ummm I thought it might just be easier on everyone if I didn't come back."  
  
"It's my fault," mumbled Lex. "All this time I thought it might have been my father and it was my fault." He got up quickly ran out of the house and jumped into his car. Shifting into high gear against the protests of the engine he drove out of the farm at speeds he had never even dared reach before.  
  
***  
  
Clark stared in shock as Lex fled from the house suddenly. Should he stay with his parents and explain or go after Lex. "I have to go after him. I have to find out what he meant."  
  
"But you'll be back?" asked his mother uncertainty.  
  
"I'll come back. I'm not going to run any longer. I'm tired of having secrets from everybody, especially the people I love." Instead of running though, Clark stood looking at the door. "I'm telling Lex everything, I have to."  
  
"What?" asked his mother while his father said, "Clark, you can't!"  
  
"It's part of the reason I left. I didn't say anything because of how Dad felt about me just being friends with him," he said shifting on his feet and not meeting either of his parents' eyes.  
  
"What are you not telling us Clark?" asked his father. It was a tone Clark was use to, one that demanded obedience. A tone his father rarely ever used with him.  
  
"Lex and I, we had just started dating.  
  
"What?" Jonathan shouted.  
  
But Clark continued as if he never heard, "and I hated having this big secret from him. He always knew I was hiding something, but he never pushed. I guess he was always waiting for the day I'd trust him enough to tell him. I never could because you'd made me promise never to tell anybody. I have to make it right. I have to tell him Please understand."  
  
His father shook his head with an expression Clark could only read as stunned disappointment.  
  
"Go on Clark. Just. just remember this is your home. If you trust Lex that much, if you love Lex that much then tell him," said his mother. Clark nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek, before running out of the door in a blur. As he was running out of the house he could still overhear his parents speaking.  
  
"My son was dating Lex Luthor?"  
  
"Jonathan Kent, you need to visit the eye doctor. You not seeing things that are right in front of you.  
  
***  
  
For the first time since he was nine, Lex Luthor ran away from something. Unfortunately what he was trying to run away from was himself, and doing that was beyond the scope of his abilities. He would have called the pilot but Lex had overheard the man speaking about heading to a local bar with some other employees. Not trusting himself to be able to drive to Metropolis, he headed for the mansion. A place he use to call home once upon a time, before he drove Clark away.  
  
He headed directly for the shower tossing his clothes on the floor as he stripped. Stepping into the stream of scalding water Lex attempted to scrub the filth and blood that had accumulated ever since the day his moral compass had fled. A task he found impossible because he needed forgiveness from the only victim that mattered to him first, Clark.  
  
Wrapping his raw skin in the silky soft robe hanging in the room, Lex stepped out of the bathroom hoping for oblivion in sleep and found. Clark. Clark, who was looking away from the bathroom door with a blush upon his face. Clark who was sitting upon his bed looking innocent and more desirable that any human being ever had a right to. A man who just a few hours ago he would have still called his. A man who looked as scared as Lex felt.  
  
"No more secrets Lex," said Clark finally looking at him. "I came here to find out the truth. To tell you the truth."  
  
"Let me just throw something on first," he said grabbing a pair of comfortable gray slacks out of the closet. He turned his back on Clark and slipped the pants on sans underwear after untying the belt of the robe. The only reason he kept that on was for Clark's modesty and as soon as his pants were zipped he tossed it onto the chair. He pulled a long sleeved blue-gray tee shirt and put it on. "All right, let's talk."  
  
"I know I should go first but." Clark hesitated. "What did you mean it's your fault?"  
  
"Nixon was trying to blackmail me, I turned the tables forcing him to work for me. I ordered him to investigate the car accident." He walked over and sat on the bed near but not touching Clark. "So you see, it was my fault."  
  
"I ran away because of secrets Lex. I had to many of them and the only normal one was that I was dating you and keeping it from my parents." Clark's warm hand reached out and held onto his firmly. "I don't know if your ever going to want to touch me again once you find out what I have to say."  
  
"That like half the population of this town you were affected by the meteorite storm in some way?"  
  
"Not exactly, Lex." Clark stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside. "It's harder to say this then I thought."  
  
He followed and wrapped his arms around the taller man holding him tightly. "Just say it. It can't be anything worse then some of the things I've done."  
  
"You asked how I got you out of the car. I pulled the top of your car open like it was a can of sardines."  
  
"That's it. That's what you were hiding?" he asked pulling Clark in tightly for a hug. Why was Clark resisting though? He reached up brushing a lock of unruly hair out of Clark's face. "There's more isn't there?"  
  
Clark nodded. "I can run really fast also. When I said I ran away I meant it literally. By the time I stopped I had already crossed two state lines."  
  
Lex tugged at Clark pulling him back so they both could sit on the bed. "That's not so bad. I'm guessing you were using those abilities to help Smallville residents."  
  
"Along with some other abilities?"  
  
"You have more powers?"  
  
"Your looking at someone who has x-ray vision, can light things on fire with a glance and can fly as well."  
  
"What the hell did the meteorite shower do to you Clark?"  
  
"I wasn't effected by the meteorite shower." he hesitated and took a few breaths. "I was in it."  
  
"What?" he asked confused but not letting go.  
  
"You asked me once where I was when the meteorites fell," said Clark as he began shaking. Turning around allowing Lex to see his face, he continued. "I didn't lie when I said I didn't remember, I don't."  
  
"Go on," Lex said encouragingly.  
  
"My parents said they found me in a cornfield. They looked for my birth parents but all they found was a spaceship." Clark stiffened.  
  
"A spaceship." Lex said. "A spaceship?" Clark nodded. Slowly Lex stroked the hand beneath his. "A spaceship." He said again. "This was a little more then I was expecting. The only ones who know are your parents. and now me?"  
  
"Yes," said Clark sheepishly. "I didn't find out about how they found me until after the car accident."  
  
"So you were just trying to come to terms with it yourself," he mumbled both to himself and Clark. Lex pulled Clark into his arms, resting his cheek on Clark's hair after kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"All my life I just wanted to be normal then I found out I was the cause of everything abnormal in town when I saw Chloe's wall of weird."  
  
The scientist inside of Lex started waking up wanting to ask all sorts of questions, but the man who was in love with Clark reigned him in. "If you were found as a toddler, then there was no way for you to deliberately cause the meteorite shower."  
  
"Then why did the shower hit on the same day that my ship crashed?" asked Clark, tears silently traveling down his cheeks.  
  
"I don't know exactly love," replied Lex. "But we can find out together. I doubt your ship had much of a gravitational pull to drag them along. Did they find anything else with you?"  
  
"Just the ship and a tablet with some writing. Dad tried to decipher it for years but never could."  
  
"We can try to do that together. When you're ready I'd love to see it and the ship." He wasn't going to rush, wasn't going to risk scaring this man away.  
  
Clark turned his head towards Lex and their lips brushed together lightly. "You really mean that don't you. You'd wait forever if that's how long it takes for me to be ready?"  
  
"I waited five years to find you," he began kissing the cheeks from Clark's face. "If I hadn't I would have continued looking until the day I died."  
  
"I thought you'd moved on. I'd saw pictures of you in papers with women going to all sorts of events."  
  
"Escorts for appearance sake, they were never anything else," he said softly, running his finger along the outline of Clark's face.  
  
Clark put more of his weight on Lex, causing them to be lying down on the bed with their feet hanging off together. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
There were a hundred things Lex wanted to say in response, but he knew Clark wasn't talking about sex. "You can move into my penthouse in Metropolis."  
  
"Lex be serious," Clark said chuckling, "we only dated for two months before I ran away."  
  
"I was being serious. But your right it may be too soon for that."  
  
"I should spend some time with my parents."  
  
"How about a compromise. You move back with your parents and we go back to dating."  
  
"But what about your work?"  
  
"I run the company from out here half of the time." Ever since he'd taken over the company from his father two years ago. "I'll just have more of a reason to spend time here now. In the fall you can go to Metropolis University and stay in my penthouse. You can ever study journalism if you like. I don't care as long as you are near me."  
  
"I like this idea. So." began Clark seductively. "What should we do with the rest of the night?"  
  
"I have a few idea's I'd like to share with you about that," said Lex huskily kissing Clark's eyelids and pulling the turtleneck shirt out of Clark's slacks.  
  
"I think I like this idea too. Do you have any particular attachment to your shirt?"  
  
"No. why?"  
  
Clark ripped the shirt in two easily and ran his hands across Lex's chest, teasing his nipples lightly "Cause it's quicker to undress you this way."  
  
"Clark, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"We agreed we'd wait until I was eighteen. I think we're two years overdo."  
  
Lex reached down to unzip Clark's pants and Clark flinched back hesitantly. Instead he pulled Clark close to his chest and sighed. "We'll wait till your totally ready. One thing I'm very good at is patience."  
  
"But."  
  
"Trust me Clark, just holding you tonight will be more then I expected. Why don't you get take off some of that uncomfortable clothing?" Lex gave Clark a long kiss then slid off the bed and pulled a pair of briefs out of a drawer.  
  
"You still want me to stay?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." He pulled down the tee and slacks throwing them on the chair on top of his robe. Then he pulled on the briefs and turned back towards the bed. He found Clark staring at him lustfully. "Keep looking at me like that and I may not be able to remain so noble."  
  
Clark gave him one of those boyish grins he had always been fond of and stripped down to his boxers. He turned down the bed and they climbed in entwining their limbs together. "So Clark, what are you going to tell your parents about us?"  
  
"I already did."  
  
"How did they take it?"  
  
"Mom didn't seem so surprised," said Clark.  
  
"And your father?"  
  
"Well, the phones here haven't rung." joked Clark a tad bit painfully. "So I guess he hasn't had another heart attack."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"We should go over for breakfast tomorrow morning."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Breakfast is at 5:30 in the morning Lex."  
  
"Please tell me your joking." The vibrations caused by Clark's chuckling told Lex he wasn't. "Then maybe we should get some sleep." As he lay here against Clark, Lex made a vow. He would become the man that Clark imagined when he looked at him. No more less then legal tactics that had brought him to be president of Luthor Corp. before his father was ready to patiently step aside. From this day forward a new Lex Luthor was born. 


End file.
